Emiri
Emiri is the barmaid of the Origami’s club. She’s one generation older than the protagonist. She is not married and the boss of the origami, Azeem, seems to be his kind of boyfriend, even if neither of them seems to care about being faithful. No family known. She’s friends with Utako, and probably also with Yatsumi and Shiho. Personal information Emiri is a real bitch, starving for any sexual experience. She is a man eater and needs to have sex with a lot of men, sometime at the same time. At the beginning, she will find the protagonist a bit too young to be interesting for her but soon enough, she discovers that he is more than he looks like and that he could maybe give her some unusual sex thrill. But she also progressively notices how much the protagonist’s glasses are very unusual too… Where to find her during her spare time (every day, from 11:00 to 17:00) * Mainly: any restaurant; * Sometime: Downtown Karaoke, Southside scene, Northside Museum’s Theater, the three Shrines; She works at Origami club every evening: she’s in the changing room from 19:00 to 20:00 and stay somewhere in the club until midnight. During the night from Saturday to Sunday, she then takes a night walk in Eastside park. Usual bath hour: 10:00 to 11:00, in the morning. How to please her: * Don’t miss the mall food court (mexican meal at 80 $ only), but she also likes Japanese restaurant (nagiri sushis at 100 $) * She’s fond of all drinks that can be found in Origami (beer 30 $, bloody maria 100 $, champagne 300 $). Intimate details Sexual preferences: (3) in Anal, (2) in almost everything, (1) in Handjob, Titjob, Masturbation, Lesbian, (0) in Submission. Sexen farming: since level 3, Emiri becomes the real queen to quickly farm sexen. Her level 3 anal sex in the three stances can give the protagonist 45 sexen a day for just 15 Stamina (60 with the pee, 75 with the bath). Each public orgy gives 55 sexen for 5 Stamina only, so you can farm 110 sexen a day for just 10 Stamina. The queen, nothing less! Secret: You will discover her secret during her 4th obedience event. How to unlock her? Any days, in the Origami main room, between 20:00 and midnight. This event occurs differently depending if Emiri and the protagonist have already met at Utako’s bachelorette party: if they already know each other, the introduction scene is kinkier: she masturbates with a bottle and offers the protagonist to drink her juices, collected in a glass. How to raise her obedience? Emiri is very easy to rise, but as she as a lot of commands, you need to have a high Stamina score to be able to do all the commands in a single day. The athlete’s or the magician’s profile are the best for that. * 1st Obedience event: any day in Origami main room, between 20:00 and 23:00. While everybody pays only attention to the sexy dancer on the stage, Emiri notices that the protagonist actually pays attention to her. She rewards him with a footjob with her high heels and then with her bare feet, making him come on her nylons. * 2nd Obedience event: any day, anywhere in the Origami’s club between 19:00 and 20:00. The protagonist surprises Emiri occupied to blow at the same time Azeem and Willy the club bouncer. When Azeem has ejaculated and leaves, the protagonist takes his place, enjoying a titjob and then a blowjob from the sexy barmaid. Emiri makes a strange remark about how people tend to obey the protagonist’s orders. * 3rd Obedience event: Saturday, in Origami’s changing room between 19:00 and 20:00. Emiri is frustrated because Azeem has forgotten their date. Bitter, she decides to do it with the protagonist: she strips for him and fucks with him, vaginally and anally. During all these, she tells the protagonist that she knows that his glasses are magical and that a succubus gave them to the protagonist. * 4th Obedience event: during night from Saturday to Sunday, in Eastside park forest, between midnight and 2:00. Emiri meets the streetgang and starts an orgy with all of them at the same time. The protagonist uses the glasses to join the group and fuck Emiri too, while all the other guys ejaculate one after the other. When he’s alone with Emiri, he tells her that he knows her secret. Emiri tells the protagonist her tragic story. The first level is difficult because Northside if far away from the protagonist’s daily activities: catching her in her bath or in toilets could be difficult and collecting the 10 Obedience point could require around a week. Three days are enough to pass from 1st to 2nd level, by doing heel job and footjob in the tree stances, and just two days to reach the 3rd level (for a daily cost of 80 Stamina!). Fourth level is more difficult because it can’t be triggered until Naomi reaches at least level 3. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Emiri is not that easy to catch because she’s in town only when the protagonist is at school: early morning and in the evening, she tends to stay in Northside. If the protagonist choses to not attend his school lesson, it’s possible to raise Emiri with others girls who have Obedience event in daytime, like Yatsumi. Or if the protagonist choose to spend more time in Northside, other girls living or working in this district can be raise with Emiri: Shizuru, Sarah, Tokie… Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily grows a cock to Emiri and asks her to fuck her roughly, vaginally and anally. If the protagonist confirms that he knows Emiri’s secret, Emiri rewards him by asking Emiri to blow him at the same time. * Special events: ** Secret girl quest, all steps: the protagonist discovers that Emiri actually knows a lot of thing about angels and demon and tries to convince her to give him some information, being challenged to surprise Emiri like she never has. In the first step, the protagonist surprises Emiri by his baldness by publicly fucking her right on her own bar, in front of all patrons. In second step, he invites Naomi to make a sexy dance in Origami and, when Emiri makes love with her, he reveals how Naomi is linked to her. In third step, he organizes an orgy in Origami club to dare Emiri to be able to find a very special girl between all the participating girls. ** Emiri's daughter (at the Origami club when she's there, between 20:00 and 23:59; Emiri must be the protagonist's girlfriend and the Secret girl quest must have been completed) As Rin comes to the Origami with Ryusei, the protagonist organizes a little orgy with Emiri and him. He can chose to keep Rin for himself (letting Emiri to take care of the poor Ryusei) or to share each of the girls with him in foursomes sexual actions, earning then Ryusei true friendship. * Guest star: ** Shizuru’s 2rd Obedience event: Shizuru and the protagonist watch Emiri give a blowjob in a dark street; ** Utako’s 3rd Obedience event: Emiri participates at Utako’s bachelorette party. Having drunk a lot of champagne, Shiho and her both have sex with the protagonist. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: bonus event with Rin and Ryusei must have been played Emiri and the protagonist reveal to Rin that Emiri is her real mother. Relieved by Rin's excellent reaction, the lovers have a passionnate sex session in their living room. Five years later: ::: - normal lover ending : Rin arrives at their appartment in panik. Her succubus power have just appear and she doesn't understant what is happening. The lover tell her the secret about her true nature and make all together an orgy to fulfill her with sexen. ::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 35 cum in Emiri's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. * Slave ending: the protagonist leaves school to live with Emiri, working with her all night and fucking her as often as possible. One morning that he’s sodomizing her while she’s on phone, they both discover that they have just become the new owner of the strip club. They decide to change the habits of the club and to now present male-female shows on stage with complete sexual intercourses. They do themselves their first show, the protagonist roughly fucking Emiri’s asshole and mouth while she’s dancing on a pool. But the protagonist is very surprised while seeing in the audience his old classmates being horrified by the violence of his performance. 'Suit gallery' Will be added later Category:Female Characters